Distraction Needed
by Wilde-eyes
Summary: It's the end of the night, and Thirteen is just itching for some fun. Maybe she's not the only one though...Cadley- CONTAINS SMUT
1. Target Acquired

AN: Ok so my first story I was really happy (surprised) that it got a positive response, but I'm not really sure what's next for that story (I might revisit it later)... But for now here is a new Camteen/Cadley story... It's defiantly gonna be a multi-chapter story, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Haha obviously I totally, 150%, for all my life... will sadly never own House :(

Target Acquired

It's the end of the night, and Thirteen is just itching for some fun.

She gathered her slightly worn, gray leather jacket and brown leather messenger bag off the chair and left the DDX room, shutting the lights off behind her. Before continuing to walk down the hall, the tall brunette took one last glance back to the white board, which only hours ago was excessively crowded with the symptoms of their last patient. The patient they all had been convinced was going to die. Well, of course until house had one of his epiphanies and saved the 11 year old girl's life.

It wasn't that Thirteen wasn't happy that the little girl would be able to live out her life and grow old with someone, it was just she envied the fact that House had been so easily able to erase all her symptoms from the board as soon as the case had closed and the patient discharged. But, of course the shadow of her Huntington's still lurking in her mind, haunting her. Thirteen having constantly to question when symptoms would show and her life to be over.

She needed a distraction. Any distraction.

She pushed the elevator button, and the doors opened immediately. Pressing the indicated button for the lobby with her right hand, she checked her opposite wrist for the time. 9:28 pm. Perfect, plenty of time to hit the bar and pick up a hottie! She thought and the smiled to herself.

"You like the challenge, the conquest. It's the control that gets you off. And controlling women is as close as you can get to controlling what's going to happen to you." House's words from a few weeks back rang in her head. Thirteen almost hated that he not only wanted to know everything about everyone- but that he was so damn good at figuring it all out, even better then the person themselves. She truthfully never gave much though into who the object of her distractions were, never less why she picked them.

Except for perhaps tonight. The brunette smirked as the elevator doors opened to Cameron standing not any farther than 6 inches from the automatic opening doors.

"Oh! Hey, Dr. Hadley. What are you still doing here? Wasn't your patient discharged two hours ago?"

"Yeah. She was, but I had to catchup on some paperwork... I can ask you the same question you know. Your ER shift ended at 5, yet here you are at 9:30, hm, very interesting" she raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at the slightly older doctor and once again, gave a smirk.

"Uh- well um- yes, I had to- um." Crap why did I come back? She hadn't known why but something about the brunette threw her from her natural confidence, and even made her thinking foggy.

Pleased with the effects she had on the blonde, curvy doctor, Thirteen struggled to hold in a giggle. "If It helps at all, you seemed to be going up, as I was going... well down." Thirteen lingered on the last word quite suggestively.

Trying to ignore her innuendo, she shook her mind back to why she had come to the hospital. "Oh um- right," Cameron giggled, "I forgot my phone in my locker, and I only noticed about an hour ago."

The elevator doors began to close, and both of the doctors hastily leapt forward to reopen them. "Right then, I guess I'll be heading out." Thirteen exited the elevator finally and took no more than two steps forward before making a sharp, yet adorably kid like turn, facing back towards the elevator doors.

"Hey Cameron, I was actually heading out for some drinks, wanna join?" She held her breath while waiting for an answer. Normally picking up an attractive women was simple, easy, carefree. But Cameron she knew. It was different, one might say more of a challenge.

"Yep sounds good, be down in a minute." And the doors gracefully closed uninterrupted by anything. Thirteen stood there still holding her breath. She never imagined the answer to be so nonchalant and... and... Crap now she was the one with a foggy mind.

AN: Ok I hope you like part 1, It starts a bit slow but it will pick up promise... Reviews, comments, criticism all welcome, I have part 2 written, so after I edit it should be up by later tonight hopefully, and part three is all mapped out and ready to be written! Depending on what people think, I may make this long, or maybe shortish... so tell me what you think...


	2. Lucky Thirteen

AN: Ok so heres part two... some things I wanna clear up... Cameron is as far as anyone knows straight, this takes places some time after Kutner dies. And there was never any Forteen (no offense if you like them, but this is strictly a Cadley fic.) ok enjoy and don't forget to review :)

Disclaimer: The fact I can't even think of a clever was to say I don't own House just proves that I'm not awesome enough to :(

Lucky Thirteen

The brunette waited by the reception desk for the elevator to return with the blonde who left her standing there flabbergasted. She pondered over what could possibly be in store for the evening, then looked down at herself. Displeased, she frowned.

She had forgotten that when she got dressed this morning, she had put on her dark gray tailored pants and a green long sleeves blouse with a simple white cami underneath. It was a cute outfit, brought out her eyes, looked good under a lab coat, but wasn't the best attire for the club she planned to take the Cameron to.

Luckily the senior doctor had been taking longer than Thirteen had expected to retrieve her phone, and luckily Thirteen also happen to carry extra cloths in the trunk of her car... in case she woke up somewhere unexpected.

Dr. Hadley turned to the receptionist and asked her to relay a message, "Tell her I'm waiting outside, thanks." And with that she swiftly walked out of the front of the hospital and to her car.

She popped the trunk and had her boots and pants off in less than a minute, revealing the thin, black lace cloth she called her underwear. Just as she bent over to search her trunk for her favorite dark washed jeans, she heard the distinct sound of heels hitting pavement. Busted. She turned to face Cameron in nothing but her cami and thong.

"Um, Brenda said you were waiting out here, um sorry, but what exactly is it you're doing?" The blonde started her statement off a little uneasy and shocked, but as she got to the obvious question on her mind, curiosity took over, and any nervousness she felt was gone.

Thirteen tucked her brunette hair behind her ears and turned back into the mess in her trunk, trying to hide her mischievous smile. She continued to look for the jeans, and once she found them amongst the other seven or so outfits, she pulled them out and slipped them on in a single motion. As she buttoned the fly she calmly answered the question.

"Well, I couldn't take you into a club looking like I was, now could I?" Allison sensed it was a rhetorical question, even if it wasn't, she wouldn't have know how to answer any way. Dam did she just compliment me? Cameron didn't exactly understand what was going on.

"I mean someone would have stolen you away in a minute. No I needed some more party clothes." A brilliant blue/green eye winked at Cameron and and then the brunette tore off the last thin shirt she was wearing and tossed it in the trunk.

Cameron gasped, slightly embarrassed, half turned to look away as Thirteen pulled out a shirt from her car to draped of her self. But only half turned.

"OK. You can look now. I'm wearing clothes." The brunette mocked as she slammed the trunk and moved towards the drivers door, while simultaneously trying to step back into the 4 inch stiletto boots she had been previously wearing. "K, get in," she smiled at the doctor still frozen to the spot.

Once gaining the ability to think and move again, Cameron spoke up, "Wait what about my car?"

"Don't worry about it, just get in the car, it's been a long day, hell it's been a long week, and I need some fun." The engine roared to life and Cameron hurried around to the passenger door, trying to shake the sight of Thirteen changing. Her perfect toned legs, and her cute little ass. She caught herself. She knew this night was gonna be long, especially because those jeans didn't do much of hiding anything.

Only then did Cameron come back to reality when she realized the last thing from the young doctors mouth. "You know it's only Tuesday right?"

Thirteen gave a full toothy smile. She backed out of the parking lot, blasted the stereo, then speed down the road as fast as she could without causing any accidents.

She glanced over at the busty blonde who had been staring at her for the first few miles of the drive. She couldn't help but thinking of just pulling the car over to the side of the road and taking her right there. The thought excited her. And judging from the way Cameron had been eyeing her too, Thirteen didn't think she would do much of anything in the way of protest.

She needed to get her mind back on the road. She used all her will power to keep driving and ignore the tingly feeling she was feeling by just being in such a close vicinity to the hot blonde.

"Hey, you know you don't have to call me Thirteen if you don't want to," the brunette directed at the other passenger.

"OK... but I always thought Thirteen sounded better than twenty-seven, thirty-one, or sixty-nine."

What the Fuck? The blonde had made her comment sounding completely serious, even though Thirteen knew it was a joke. But that's not what had surprised her. Her almond shaped eyes widened, and she turned to the blonde, keeping one eye on the road.

"'Sixty-nine,' what exactly do you know about that?" She said as she raised both eye brows curious, and scared for the answer at the same time.

"Well Rem, I guess you'll just have to find that out for yourself, won't know?" The doctor satisfyingly leaned back in her seat and smiled inwardly to herself. Was that an invitation? Thirteen's head was spinning.

AN: TaDa :) part 2, some more teasing back and forth and awkwardness... ok so I've kinda changed my concept from Cameron being a conquest, to kinda like the title says, her needing a distraction from the pain which she finds in Cam (if that makes sense... its more emotional to sum it up)


	3. In the Club

AN: Ok I feel so bad that this took so long. I had major writers block for a while, and then thank to I got passed that... But then of course things have been really complicated lately and I haven't had a chance to work on this. I originally wanted this one to be longer, but In order for this to be longer you all you have to wait another few weeks... and I would feel even worse. So here is what I present to you all, thank you for waiting patiently... I also have a new multichapter fic I started and once everything in my live settles down I will start to publish that too :)

Disclaimer: I can't even get control of my life... you think I can control the amazingness of House? haha I think I just died laughing :) enjoy

In the Club

The two doctors pushed past the crowd of people as they entered the club. Music was blaring and lights were flashing erotically.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Try to see if you can find us a table." The brunette screamed over the loud waves of music. Before Cameron could attempt to respond however, Thirteen already had turned towards the bar.

The blonde followed directions and went to find a table for the two of them to share. She sat on the high stool and waiting for both her drink and her colleague to join her.

After sitting alone impatiently for about a minute, Cameron tried to look over and see what was taking so long. Straining her neck, the blonde saw the tall women waiting at the counter, tapping her hands against the wood to the rhythm of the song that just started playing.

Oh god her ass really does look good in those jeans. She caught herself again. She was straight, always had been. The goddess-like figure turned effortlessly away from the bar with two martini glasses. Cameron immediately diverted her attention, hoping the younger doctor wouldn't notice.

"Here you go." The brunette took a seat on the stool next to Cameron as she set the drinks down. The other doctor's petite hand reached for the martini glass, and toyed with the speared olive before taking a sip. Both of the women's minds were racing, trying to figure out what exactly was going to become of the night.

"Thir- Remy, so uh, how did your last case go? I heard from Wilson that it was pretty difficult." The brunette rolled her eyes. Of course even when she's trying to have fun, all Dr. Cameron could think about was work.

"Omg I love this song," and before Allison could object, the brunette was off her seat and pulling her onto the main dance floor. "Come on, let's dance!"

The older doctor hesitated before she started to sway along to the seductive rhythm pounding in her ears. Thirteen however, didn't hesitate for even a moment. As soon as her black stripper heeled boots hit the floor, she was sexily dancing. The brunette giggled at the awkwardness radiating from her date.

To close to awkwardness, Thirteen moved closer. Well, even closer than she already had been, so now she was dancing with her ass grinding against the blonde.

Neither of the women were thinking about any of their cases or the hospital anymore.

The feeling of the younger, spunky doctor so close definitely gave Allison a confidence booster. She stopped her awkward swaying to the music, and instead joined Remy in the grinding against one another to the heavy beat of the music. They were both so caught up in the song and the symbiotic motion of their bodies, that they started to get a little lost in themselves.

The rest of the people in the club seemed to fade away, and the music seemed to envelope them in a sound barrier, where nothing could intrude on there moment.

Allison's hands bypassed her mind, and began exploring the delicate curves of her dancing partner. The music drowned out all the small moans that escaped from Remy's lips. She twisted her neck to eye the blonde figure behind her, and when their eyes meet, something seemed to pull them closer.

It was almost as if they were magnetically attracted to one another. Thirteen tilted back her head and gently raised an eyebrow. Unable to resist, Cameron smiled, and the two smashed together with insane hunger.

Thirteen still had her back to Allison, but her neck twisted for the kiss. When they unwillingly broke apart for air, they realized they were still in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by strangers.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" Thirteen breathed against Cameron's ear, trying to be heard over the music.

Allison, still not able to comprehend what exactly just happened, nodded her head and let herself be lead off of the dance floor towards the exit.

"I think my place is closer." Cameron stated as the two doctors pushed their ways past all the people and into the cool crisp nighttime air. But before she could add anything else, her lips were again tightly pressed against the brunette's. Allison could feel Remy's tongue begging for entry, which she granted eagerly. Allison started feeling herself being guided to taking small steps backwards until she felt the chilling brick of the building hit against her back.

Cameron was pinned against the wall, Remy's arms laying on either side. She was teasing her, licking her lips seductively, eyeing the blonde's curvy figure. It was torture for the head ER doctor. And she loved it.

She tried to lift herself off the wall the slightest bit, just enough to reach the taunting women before her.

One of Thirteen's hands shifted from its spot next to the blonde's head to her waist line. "Hey, it's getting late. Why don't we get home?" The brunette took a half step back, but her hand lingered right above the extremely low rise of Cameron's jeans, holding her back against the wall still.

Without warning, the younger doctor hooked her index finger into the front of the jeans and dragged the now shocked Allison closer to her. She placed a very heated kiss on her as she slipped her hand farther into the tight jeans. Thirteen could feel Cameron was getting very wet already.

Thirteen had a grin on her face as the two drew apart. "Oh this is definitely gonna be fun." She winked at the blonde and then took off towards her car, not even glancing behind her to see the blonde trailing eagerly behind.

AN: Ok I hope I can get the next part up with in the next 2 weeks bare with me... im really sorry again this took so long... But if you review it might help me write faster :) Scratch that... Reviewing WILL help me write faster :)


	4. Morning Sunshine

AN: sorry... You guys can all yell at me if you'd like. I suck at updating in timely fashions. But hey, look on the bright side, at least I didn't abandon it :)

And thanks to the lovely reviews this got. I wasn't in the best of moods today (what else is new) and I received a review so I decided to update. (Moral of the story... If you want an update you should review)

Disclaimer: I don't own a clock obviously... I said two weeks and its been over a month... So yea I don't own House

Morning Sunshine

Cameron fumbled with the keys to her apartment door, as Remy embraced her from behind. The brunette wasn't helping speed up the process of opening the door by distracting Cameron with dirty whispers into her ear in between soft bites and hot kisses to her neck. Not being able to contain herself, and not caring who saw, Thirteen's hands snaked their hands down the blonde's torso, lingering on the hem of her shirt.

"You better get that door open soon..." She mock threatened as her hand touched the bare skin of her stomach beneath the cloth. Cameron's response was nothing more than a giggle, and then a sudden sharp shove to the door, causing it to open.

Thirteen spun the other woman around so they were now facing each other. She pushed Cameron backwards into the dark apartment, closing the door behind her. As soon as they were in the quiet apartment, their minds seemed to be filled with the hypnotic beat from the club earlier that night. Immediately they pulled together, lips locking in a searing kiss.

Allison danced her tongue along the brunette's lower lip, begging to deepen the kiss further. Thirteen tangled her fingers into the perfect blonde curls, pulling her even closer. They started to make their way to the bedroom.

The journey to the bedroom was difficult. Every piece of furniture seemed to have gotten in the way at some point, and Thirteen was quite certain they may have broken a few things. However, Cameron was too caught up in the moment to notice. The very drunken woman attempted to lead them, still attached at the lips, down to the master bedroom. As the two of them made their way, clothes were shred feverishly. The women discarded whatever articles of clothing they could, as fast as they were able to physically remove them from their bodies.

Once they arrived in the neatly kept bedroom, Thirteen pushed the now naked blonde onto her bed. She slowly and seductively crawled on top of her, straddling her. As the brunette pinned Cameron's hands above her head she started kissing her passionately again. She moved her attention to the woman's neck, slowly kissing down to her collar bone. She continued on her path, lingering on the blonde's very hard nipples, giving each equal amounts of attention.

This warranted low moans from the older doctor, encouraging Thirteen to continue on her way. When she had paid sufficient time to licking and flicking the nipple between her teeth, she moved her sights lower. Placing three hot kisses on the woman's taut stomach, she paused and looked up for confirmation to be allowed to continue.

Cameron wrapped her hands in the brunette locks, pushing her closer to what she wanted, what she needed. The need for friction between her legs had grown almost unbearable, and she couldn't handle and more of Remy's teasing. She bit her lip to silence the scream she felt the urge to let out when the brunette began her ministrations.

Thirteen dragged her tongue along the woman's wet folds, smiling at how wet the blonde was exactly. She began to suck on her clit, flicking it with her tongue. She loved the sounds she could elicit from the woman under her. The woman who she had always thought to be too innocent to ever be in this situation.

She continued to pleasure Cameron. She brought a hand up and gently slide one finger deep in the doctor. After several slow strokes, she added a second finger and began to thrust. She shifted her weight upwards, so Thirteen to catch the blonde's load moaning in a kiss. The last thing they wanted to do was wake the neighbors.

She continued thrusting until she saw the woman's face and body tense. Her back arched off the bed, pushing her chest into Remy. Her muscles clenched around her fingers, as the brunette helped her ride out her orgasm with slow calming thrusts.

She came back down, struggling to catch her breath. "R- Re- Remy." She could barely say the other woman's name. Thirteen smiled satisfactorily, knowing she had pleasured the blonde. Cameron leaned her head up, finding the younger doctor's lips. She kissed her, not hungrily but passionately.

Her smile turned into more of an evil grin as she managed to whisper, "My turn." It wasn't a question. It was a straightforward statement of facts, one she seemed to enjoy very much.

She wrapped her petite legs around the brunette, and in one swift motion, she had them flipped over. Cameron swiped her hair from her eyes as she examined the gorgeous figure beneath her. The events of the night played full speed running through her head, the elevator, the parking lot, the club, the mind blowing sex. She really liked Remy, and she wanted to show it.

She wrapped her arms tighter around the soft figure that laid before her. Still half asleep and with a slight hangover, the blonde refused to open her eyes, not that she could even if she tried. Lying in the comfort in her large kingsized bed, with the sheets looking as if a tornado had tossed them about, Cameron made no attempt to move. Instead she basked in the warmth that was being let in from the window, blissfuly unaware of her surroundings.

Remembering the events that had taken place last night, the blonde smiled inwardly to herself.

"Ugg, House." She mumbled under her breath as her cell phone began to ring from across the room. After knowing him for years, she didn't even have to bother checking the caller ID on her phone anymore. She just knew.

Using one hand, she blocked the irritating sun from her still sleep filled eyes, while her other hand swiped a sheet from the bed. She lazily draped the sheet around her naked form and began digging in the pile of stripped clothing for her jacket. Once she finally grabbed ahold of the jacket, the annoying ringing stopped. Groaning from the headache that was beginning to grow stronger, Cameron waited for no more than 30 seconds for her phone to begin ringing once more.

"What. Is. It. House." She was always cranky in the mornings before she got her coffee, and the hangover really wasn't helping any.

"Well, someone is a bit testy this morning. I just wanted to call to see how your night went. I heard you left the hospital last night with one of my little ducklings." Fuck. She could hear the amusement in his voice. The blonde looked over in the direction of the bed for the first time at the mention of Remy. The woman she slept with the night before.

"What the hell?"

"Dr. Cameron!" He used her title sarcastically, "I'm shocked you didn't think I was going to find out. No reason to deny your lesbian fantasies any longer, everyone knows about-" Cameron shut the phone. She really had no interest in what he had to say or what he might be imagining in his mind.

She couldn't do anything besides stare at the empty bed, with nothing more than a few pillows on it. "Where the fuck is Remy?" Allison tried to think back to last night. She could clearly recall everything that happened. Every single touch. Every kiss.

The blonde dropped the sheet she had been using more as a toga, and instead slipped on some clean scrubs. She always kept a few pairs in the house, they made good pajamas. Once she was dress, she ventured out of her bedroom to see the rest of her apartment.

Things were a mess. The table next to the front door was completely knocked over, along with the nearby lamp and a few picture frames. The remains of most of her clothing were scattered somewhere between the door and the bedroom, but the one thing she didn't see was Thirteen.

AN: Hope you liked it... first real attempt at smut... I've tried other stuff but meh. Tell me what you think of it :) And I'm planning more for this also so stay tuned. Also a second part to my story The Pact should hopefully be out this week... (dont hold me to that though...)


	5. Back to Work

AN: OK So I know this took forever. Like seriously. And I'm sorry. I had planned to abandon this story.. but I guess things changed, and I just couldn't say no to the people who kept asking for more. So here you go. The final chapter to "Distraction Needed," and because of the long wait, its an extra long chapter :) Thank you to Lucy (gaysif) for helping me beta this last minute.

Disclaimer: In the months it took to update this fic, I finally now own House! Yay me! Oh wait, that was in my dream. Fuck, well that sucks now doesn't it?

Back to Work

Cameron walked back into the doors of PPTH. It seemed like so long ago she had left with Remy, a lot had certainly changed in one night. The blonde doctor started to head directly towards the ER, hoping to avoid any run-ins with House's team, especially the man himself.

"Dr. Cameron! Dr. Cameron!" The blonde threw her head back and groaned. Of course this morning wasn't going to be easy. She turned around to greet Cuddy who seemed to be just rushing into work. "Cameron, I need your help." She pleaded between heavy breaths. "Rachel had a temperature this morning, and I'm running behind…" she pulled a stack of papers out of her bag, "I need you to please run this up to House's office… Thank you so much… I'll pay you back with lunch… Promise!" By the time Cuddy had finished talking, the brunette was already half way to her office.

"Yeah. I'd love to help. Why not?" The ER head sarcastically mumbled to herself as she stared at the files. It wasn't like she had much choice anyway.

Thirteen hadn't thought anything was different about today. It had started like any other, sneaking out of a hot stranger's home. Except it wasn't a stranger this time, it was Allison Cameron.

Thirteen entered the DDX room. The first thing that caught her eye as she passed through the glass door was the white board that still stood bare after being erased the night before. She felt no twinge of sadness anymore as she remembered the little girl's case from yesterday, instead she was too distracted by the overwhelming regret that suddenly hit her. She used Cameron, Cameron of all people. She used her like she uses every other girl she meets. But Cameron was…different somehow.

"Nothing new?" Thirteen asked Foreman as she slipped gracefully into her seat at the glass table. He shook his head and walked over to her, offering the brunette a fresh cup of decaf coffee.

Thirteen took a sip of the coffee, appreciating the warm liquid trickling down her throat. "I'm assuming that means House is hiding from Cuddy?"

He gave a shrug, not changing the emotion on his face, "Don't know, don't need to know." Foreman moved around the room and sat at the head of the table, picking up a medical journal to pass the time. Before he started reading a random article, he paused and lowered the journal back down to his lap. "Hey Thirteen," he called across the table, "you ok? You seem a little distracted this morning." Before Thirteen could say anything else, there was a loud rapt behind her. Thirteen turned in her chair to see House knocking in the glass wall with the head of his cane. Maybe if she hadn't been so distracted thinking about Cameron like Foreman suspected then maybe she would have seen House.

He entered the differential room with a mischievous smirk evident on his face. "And how was everyone's night?" He was staring towards Thirteen as he cheerily prompted the question. She thought he was acting like a third grader that knew a secret. She didn't think her leaving the hospital with Cameron would go unnoticed, but on the other hand she wasn't quite thinking at all last night.

Despite his attempts to bate Thirteen, Foreman was the first to answer. "Ehh, nothing special. Watched the game, ordered in some Chinese food. Do we have a case?" House took a second to glare at his most senior duckling, then tossed several copies of a patient file out on the table. Foreman finally put the medical journal down on the table and gave him his full attention, ready to start the case. Both doctors reached forward on the table to grab a file, then began reading about their next patient.

After a short differential between the three, House began delegating jobs. "Foreman, check the home for toxins, Thirteen, go draw blood and check it for STDs. I also want a full history and a CAT scan done before the General Hospital marathon starts at four." House began to head into his own office before he abruptly stopped and looked back at his half missing team. "Where's Goldie-locks and Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Dr. Thomas called in sick. Cuddy needed a surgeon to fill in for the day, and Taub… I think he's taking a personal day. Something about his wife…" Foreman, as he began trailing off, stood from his chair ready to go search the patients home. At that moment Cameron walked into House's office and placed a stack of papers on his desk. "Be right back." He winked at Thirteen, then joined Cameron in his office, determined to finish their conversation from this morning.

_Great. Just fucking great. _Thirteen knew House had a more arrogant smirk than usual on his unshaved face. He knew. She didn't know how he found out so quickly, but nonetheless, he knew.

"Cuddy wants you to keep up on your paperwork… and not just stuff it in the janitors closet. Have fun, House." The blonde made her way towards the door so she could head back to the ER as painlessly as possible, but she couldn't get more then two paces away. She looked down to see her arm was hooked by the head of his cane. "A little childish no?" Cameron laughed quietly to herself; that was the definition of House, a child.

"You hung up on me this morning." He gave her an overdramatic frown. Cameron stared at him stupidly, until she remembered talking on the phone with him this morning, and hanging up when she noticed Remy was gone. "I want you on this case. I'm down two team members at the moment." He paused, waiting for her response. She rolled her eyes, ten carefully unhooked her arm from the cane.

"Sorry House, I can't." Cameron usually would jump at the chance for just one more case in diagnostics, but not this time.

"Why not? I would think after last night you would love to spend some more time with my little duckling. No?" He leaned up against his desk, shifting the weight off his bad leg.

Cameron flashed her glance towards the DDX room briefly, stealing a glance at Thirteen as she and Foreman left to fulfill their assignments. No way she could manage being on a case with her at the moment. The blonde opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was at a loss for what to do, or how to feel even. She didn't know if she was pissed off because she was used, or if she was hurt because she thought — just maybe — Remy thought of her as more than a one-night-stand, but she was wrong. Cameron bit back the tears that quickly welled in the corner of her eyes.

Her former boss could see the obvious emotion flashing through her, and decided for whatever reason not to press the issue. Instead he simply asked in a blunt voice, "What happened?" He knew they had left the hospital together the night before, but other than that he had no real idea what had taken place. Of course he had his suspicions and his fantasy scenarios, but in the end, it was still a puzzle yet to be solved.

The blonde didn't answer his question though. Instead she apologized, "I'm sorry, I have to get back to the ER..." This time he didn't stop her from trying to leave, knowing the tears in her eyes meant the answer couldn't have been good regardless.

Thirteen and Foreman entered House's office after running a plethora of tests on the patient, and searching his home. They approached the cluttered desk and Thirteen handed her boss the lab results, "He's negative for all STDs."

House caught the giant tennis ball as it bounce off the wall, then reached over the desk to receive the lab results. Looking them over, he bluntly questioned the young brunette. "What the hell did you do to Cameron?"

"Excuse me?" She asked a little more than shocked.

"Well, normally after sex a girl shouldn't be crying…. Unless it was just _that_ good." He wasn't positive on the sex, but he thought he would throw the line, and see if she bit. And she did.

"Cameron was crying?" She fidgeted with the straps of her suspenders, as she avoided his gaze.

"So it's true then, you did sleep with her." He said with a satisfied smile.

Her eyes shot up. "Why is it any of your business, House?"

"I'll tell you why… ok well I actually don't have a good reason other than I just like to meddle in other's lives… but still." She laughed at him. It was like House was all of a sudden playing big brother.

"So what, you care about Cameron now?"

"No. But I can tell you do."

"What are you-" He cut her off.

"Oh shut up. Its obvious." He rolled his eyes, and continued to toss the ball up in the air once again. "Everyone can tell. You're like a love sick puppy whenever her name is mentioned. I thought it was just a harmless crush at first, but now I have her coming into my office crying about how you hurt her." He paused, and let the ball drop to the floor with a thud. "So your gonna go and fix it." He popped a Vicodin, or three, and got out of his chair, exiting the room, patient file in hand.

Thirteen collapsed in exhaustion in the yellow chair in the corner of the office and held her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to make Cameron so upset. She hadn't been thinking whether Cameron would be hurt if she left, she had only be thinking whether she, herself, would be hurt if she stayed. After a minute of silence, Foreman bent down next to the brunette and tried to soothe her as best he could, wanting to ask when all this happened, but knowing now wasn't the best time.

"Oh, and the patient has Addison's Disease by the way." House suddenly reappeared in the doorway. He gave a short nod in Foreman's direction, then said, "Go start treatment. He should be fine." Foreman got up and took the patient file from House, then headed to go treat the patient.

House and Thirteen were alone in the office. He looked across his office and out the window of his balcony. He was the first to break the silence. "If it's any consolation, I think she really does care for you."

Cameron was just pulling her blonde curls back into a pointy tale when there was a knock on her door. "Come in…" She turned her attention to the door and saw Brenda, the head nurse, open it partially and extend a file out in her hand for the ER head to take. "There's a patient waiting by bed three. I was going to take a look but apparently they won't see anyone but you." The nurse shrugged and once she had officially handed the case off, she left.

"Thanks Brenda," Cameron smiled at her, taking the file. She opened it up and saw it was a little light on the details. Whoever had done the history hadn't done it very well. It wasn't that Cameron didn't love working in the ER, but she wasn't in the best of moods at that particular moment and she didn't appreciate her time being wasted. It was clear that anyone who requested to specifically see only one doctor, really didn't belong in the ER. What kind of emergency could that be?

She pulled back the curtain, "And what seems to be-" When she finally looked up at the patient she cut herself off. So much for avoiding Remy.

Cameron tried to keep everything professional, acting the exact way she would if any doctor approached her in the ER. But this wasn't just any doctor, was it? She watched the brunette sit silently for a moment as she snapped off her gloves. "I'm busy, I have to get back to work." Before Thirteen could speak, the blonde had walked off; discarding the gloves and heading back toward her office, where she never should have left in the first place. She couldn't stand to hear any excuses for why she did it. Cameron should have known better than to sleep with the bisexual slut.

"Wait, Allison!" She called, trying to catch up with her from behind.

The blonde turned sharply, eyes glistening with tears that were due to fall any moment. "Don't you dare call me that." She looked around, remembering her setting still being the busy ER, then hushed her voice. "You don't get to call me Allison after what you did." She turned away from Thirteen and continued towards her office.

The words hurt the brunette. She felt she needed to explain, to make things right. Cameron slammed her office door, but much to her dismay, Thirteen managed to jam her foot in the way before it fully closed and was able to be locked. "Ow fuck!" She screamed in pain as her high heeled boots did nothing in the way of muting the blow. Thirteen took a half second to compose herself, then slowly entered the room. "Will you please listen?"

Cameron frustratedly plopped down in the chair behind her desk. It wasn't fair. Remy had been the one to walk out on her this morning, why couldn't she just leave her to be pissed off and hurt? After a few good drinks, it would be like she never even cared. "If you had so much to say, then why didn't you say it this morning when you woke up? Why did you just slip out of my apartment like I was one of those random one night stands?"

The brunette leaned her back against the door. Her eyes were glued to the carpet, unwilling to face the blonde's gaze as she thought about how to articulate what she wanted to say.

She had trouble speaking however, scared to admit what it was that she had been sneaking out on this morning. "When I woke up this morning, I realized…"

"When you woke up you what? You realized you had to get the hell out of there so that I wouldn't get the wrong idea about last night?"Cameron cut her off, standing from her chair and moving out form behind the desk to make a point. "Because how could a party girl like you possibly ever even consider a goody-two-shoes girl like me?" She mumbled the last bit to herself more, rather than to the younger doctor that was now looking back at her with eyes glistening with tears.

"No," she said in a soft tone contrasting with Cameron's, "I realized how much I wanted to stay there in bed with you." Remy looked back at the carpeted floor again, trying to bite back the smile brought on with that thought. All day just staying in bed with Dr. Allison Cameron. "I felt peaceful, safe… It scares the shit out of me. I've never had that feeling before Allison, and I didn't know what to do…" She offered up the excuse, knowing it wasn't a very good one. "So I did what I always do. I ran. And I'm sorry. Allison, I'm so fucking sorry." She wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hands. Cameron remained devastatingly silent for several excruciatingly long moments. After she hadn't shown any interest in responding to Thirteen's explanation, the brunette just nodded once then slowly turned to leave, knowing she failed.

Her hand shakily turned the door handle, but she was stopped by a hand placed on her hip.

"You aren't sneaking out again, are you?" Cameron struggled to keep her voice steady.

Thirteen released the handle and turned to face the puffy-eyed blonde. "Never again, if that's what you want." She leaned in, capturing Allison's soft lips in a kiss that managed to distract the brunette from all the pain in her heart.

AN: I hope you guys liked it. Remember to tell me what you think. The more review I get the better/faster I can write. It's a proven fact. So go review :)

I have a new Once Upon a Time/ House crossover that is coming out TOMORROW! Get ready for Helpless!Emma, Helpless!Remy, and Sadistic!Jefferson *Evil Grins*


End file.
